


The Beginning of the End

by Klainelover1997



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:14:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 20,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23692186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klainelover1997/pseuds/Klainelover1997
Summary: Kurt and Blaine Anderson Hummel hoped that because their two children Gabriel and Brooklyn weren't babies anymore that the stress in their lives would go down, but boy were they wrong. Read what happens when Gabriel gets diagnosed with Aspergers and Brooklyn acquires a problem of her own.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

After twenty years of marriage, Kurt and Blaine Anderson-Hummel assumed that the chaos that was their lives was finally beginning to end. During that time, they had both managed to have successful careers. Blaine was an attending pediatric surgeon at a huge metropolitan hospital in New York, while Kurt was appointed the assistant editor at . They also started a family and had two beautiful children. Brooklyn, who was biologically Kurt's, was tall with pale skin and light brown hair. She was now 17 years old and it was her senior year of high school. Soon she'd be leaving the nest and heading off to college. Her brother, Gabriel, was biologically Blaine's and was basically his mini me. He had Blaine's curly hair and his dark brown eyes, and sadly his height. He was 9 years old, but there was something that was unusual about Gabriel.

He didn't have very many friends and preferred to play by himself. He was obsessed with animals and despite being nine years old, still had tantrums. That just wasn't normal, but both Blaine and Kurt didn't want to admit that there could be something wrong with their perfect baby boy. Then an incident which resulted in a black eye made them realize that they couldn't deny the problem any longer. So, they took him to a child psychologist, named Dr. Marcus.

"Stop shaking. Everything's going to be okay." Blaine said in a soothing voice as he placed a comforting hand on Kurt's shaking knee.

"I know, but it feels like he's been in there forever and that just worries me." Kurt said. Blaine gave him a comforting smile and reached out for his hand. Then suddenly the door to Dr. Marcus's office opened and Gabriel ran out.

"Why don't you stay out here and play with the toys while I talk to your dads'." Dr. Marcus said to Gabriel. Gabriel didn't answer and walked over and sat down to play with the animal figures on the table. "Mr. and Mr. Anderson-Hummel, you can come with me." Kurt and Blaine nodded and walked into Dr. Marcus' office and took a seat on the couch. "So, I just want to start off by saying Gabriel is a wonderful and intelligent boy." Dr. Marcus began.

"So, he's alright?" Blaine asked hesitantly.

"Well, as I evaluated Gabriel I noticed some characteristics that were consistent with an Asperger's diagnosis." Dr. Marcus replied.

"He has autism?" Kurt asked his voice quiet as he battled tears.

"Yes, Aspergers is a milder form of autism, but yes, Gabriel is autistic" Dr Marcus explained."That doesn't mean that he's any less intelligent or kind, it just means his brain works a little differently than ours."

"Well, what do we do? How do we help him?" Blaine asked.

"I recommend getting Gabriel a behavioral aid, and I will work with him. One of the best things you can do for him is set up a schedule. Treat him normally and I promise overtime things will get better." Dr. Marcus said.

"What do we do now?" Kurt asked.

"Now, you go out and make an appointment for Gabriel to come see me and then you go home and act like nothing happened. Having autism will be a challenge but it shouldn't be something that controls his whole life." he told them. Kurt and Blaine nodded and then thanked him for his time. Afterwards, they went out to the waiting room where Gabriel was playing quietly on the floor.

" Gabe, it's time to go home." Blaine said as he crouched down in front of Gabriel, who refused to make eye contact with his father.

"Okay, I want to leave now." Gabriel said.

"Alright, just give us a second and then we can leave." Blaine told him.

"No, I want to leave now. Let's leave now." Gabriel repeated in a monotonous tone.

"Just take him out to the car." Kurt said. "I'll make the appointment." Blaine nodded and tried to grab Gabriel's hand, but he just pulled away. Together they walked out to the car and waited for Kurt to come out. After a few minutes, Kurt came out and got into the passenger seat and Blaine began to drive home. He turned on the radio and immediately Gabriel freaked out.

"Dad, I don't like that turn it off." He said. Blaine sighed. He didn't even know why he tried anymore. It hurt him so much that music, which was so important to both he and Kurt, was one of the things that made his son so angry. He turned off the music and continued driving home. When they got home,Gabriel burst through the door and went to go play by himself as Brooklyn grabbed her purse and make a break for the door.

"Brooklyn, wait. Where are you going?" Blaine asked.

"Out." She replied.

"Can I know where please?" he continued.

"Just out with my friends." She replied in a tone that showed she was obviously annoyed with her father. Then she made a break for the door.

"Well, make sure you're back before curfew at 11" Blaine yelled after her and got no reply. Blaine sighed and went and joined Kurt on the couch. "Why do even try anymore?" he muttered.

"I don't know. I stopped ages ago." Kurt replied. "She's a good kid honey. She's not doing anything bad. She's just hanging out with her friends."

"I guess you're right." Blaine agreed as he nestled into Kurt's side. "She's a good girl."

As soon as Brooklyn made it to the corner she took of her jacket which revealed a short purple tube top. She smiled as she examined her outfit and then walked down the street to a coffee shop. She looked around until she spotted a head of light brown hair sitting on one of the sofas. She went up behind him and put her hands over his eyes.

"Guess who?" Brooklyn replied sweetly. He smiled and turned around.

"Hey babe." Ryan said with a smile. "You ready to get out of here?"

"Where are we going?" She asked as she went around the couch and sat on his lap.

"I think we should go to my place and I don't know, maybe just take a nap." He suggested with a sneaky grin.

"I like the your place part and the bed part, but I don't think we should take a nap." Brooklyn told him. Ryan smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Alright then. Let's go." He said. She stood up and linked hands with Ryan as they walked out of the coffee shop and down the street to his apartment. As promised, the bed was used and the activity performed in the bed was fantastic and left both of them sweaty and out of breath.

"That was amazing." Brooklyn panted as she leaned in to kiss Ryan. Then she caught a glance of the clock on the bedroom table. It read 11:05. "Oh shit! I'm late. Babe I need to go." she said as she hopped out of bed and struggled to put her tight clothing back on. "My dads are going to kill me." she cried. Ryan looked lost and helpless as his girlfriend struggled to get out of his apartment. "I'll text you later babe. Bye I love you." Brooklyn said as she scrambled out of the apartment. She ran the two blocks down to her house and tried to stealthily get into the apartment, but it wasn't successful. Blaine was sitting on the sofa waiting for her.

"Brooklyn Nicole Anderson-Hummel, it is 11:30. What time is your curfew?" Blaine asked.

"11 o'clock." Brooklyn muttered.

"You are late and you are grounded for a week, now go to your room." Blaine told her as he pointed down the hallway. She sulked down to her room and flopped down on her bed. She was pissed at the fact that she was grounded, but it could have been worse. He could have asked where she was and who, specifically she was with. Brooklyn knew that her father would kill her is he ever found out that she had a boyfriend.

Blaine sighed. Whoever said that when children turn into teenagers it gets easier was seriously insane. He walked down the hallway and got dressed into his pajamas and snuggled in bed next to Kurt. He rubbed his chest as the heartburn caused by stress built up. Gabriel was autistic. Brooklyn was missing curfew. Blaine wondered how their lives could get any more stressful.


	2. Chapter 2

Today was the first day of Brooklyn's senior year and it could not have started of worse. She frantically rushed to get dressed while searching for her calendar in her various desk drawers. She knew that she was running late, but finding this calendar was important.

"Brooklyn, let's go!" Kurt yelled from the kitchen as he was trying to calm Gabriel down.

"It is 7:05 and we were supposed to leave at 7:00. Papa, we're late." Gabriel kept repeating as he got more and more upset. He hated any changes in their schedule, but that was typical for a child with Aspergers. Still, Kurt was getting desperate to stop the tantrum.

"Gabriel, if you stop throwing a tantrum, i will give you a pack of skittles." Kurt bribed. Gabriel stopped for a moment.

"I want two packs." He replied. Kurt shook his head. Over the years he had realized that Gabriel was a master negotiator and he often used it to get his own way, but Dr. Marcus had mentioned that they needed to set specific boundaries and limits for him so Kurt told him no. He was only allowed to have one pack, which sent them into another tantrum.

Meanwhile Brooklyn finished getting dressed and managed to find her calendar in her closet of all places. She opened it and flipped to the previous month. She had her period on July 15. It was now August 27. She was late. She was starting to freak out. Could she really be pregnant? That didn't make sense. She and Ryan always used protection, but then why didn't she get her period on time? She couldn't talk to anyone. Neither of her dads knew about Ryan. So, she wiped away her tears of panic and went out to the kitchen and grabbed a pack of pop tarts so she could eat on the way to school.

"Look, Brooklyn's ready. We can leave now." Kurt said loudly in the hopes of stopping his son's tantrum, but it didn't. Kurt grabbed two packs of skittles and handed them over to Gabriel.'"Here, Stop and calm down." Kurt told him. Gabriel took the packs of skittles, grabbed his backpack and headed for the door. Kurt sighed, grabbed the keys and headed out the door to drive his son and daughter to school. He really, really hated mornings like this one.

They drove in silence as Brooklyn and Gabriel ate their "breakfast". They couldn't even turn on the music to diffuse the awkward silence. They pulled up to Brooklyn's high school first.

"Bye honey, have a great day." Kurt said. Brooklyn didn't reply. She just got out of the car and walked swiftly into the school. She went to her locker and put some stuff that she really didn't need into her locker. She really just wanted this day to be over. What she needed to do was go out and get a pregnancy test. She needed to know if she was really pregnant because the aspect of the unknown was killing her. Suddenly she felt a pair of arms come around her and she flinched away from them.

"Hey, Im sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." Ryan said.

"No, iit's okay." Brooklyn replied as she tried to get away from Ryan. She wasn't ready to tell him that she could be pregnant and she knew that he could read her like a book.

"What's the matter?" he asked. "I know you and something is definitely wrong." Brooklyn couldn't take it any longer.

"I'm late Ryan." She practically yelled at him. He looked confused and then his face turned pale as he realized what she meant.

"Are-are you pregnant?" He asked.

"I don't know yet." Brooklyn replied. "I have to get a test after school." He smiled and gave her a hug.

"I'll be here for you." Ryan replied. "You don't have to do this alone." She gave him a kiss and they clasped hands as they walked down the hallway to homeroom.

At Gabriel's school, the day wasn't going very well either. His teacher was a total weirdo, one of those hippie chicks who believed that music helps kids concentrate. She turned on the boom box as the kids filled in a get to know me paper. Gabriel tried to tune it out at first but overtime it just kept bothering him more and more.

"Can you please turn that off." He said in a low voice, that the teacher probably didn't even here. She walked over to him.

"What is it Gabriel?" She asked.

"The music. Can you please turn it off? It needs to be turned off." Gabriel told her.

"I don't think that's fair to the other kids who are enjoying the music." She told him. Gabriel just couldn't take it anymore. He got up from his seat and walked over to the boom box with the teacher hot on his heels. "Gabriel, do not touch that!" she warned, but Gabriel wasn't listened. He just wanted the music to stop. He started pressing random buttons but it didn't shut off. He eventually got angry and started hitting it while his teacher frantically tried to hold him back, but it was no use. The boom box fell to the floor and broke up, but the music stopped and Gabriel seemed to relax. "Gabriel! Go and sit in the hallway." his teacher yelled.

"Why? Why do I have to sit in the hallway?" Gabriel asked. He just didn't understand what he did. He made the music stop. What was wrong with that? He reluctantly went and sat in the hallway as Mrs whatever called Kurt and Blaine. Luckily, Kurt wasn't to busy and Blaine had just finished a surgery so they rushed down to the school. When they arrived they didn't see Gabriel, but the principal called them in.

"So, why are we here?" Blaine asked.

"Well, Gabriel had an incident in class today." She began. "He broke his teacher's boom box." Kurt and Blaine both nodded.

" Music is one of Gabriel's triggers. He has Aspergers." Blaine explained.

"Oh, I wasn't aware of that." The principal replied.

"It's a pretty recent diagnosis."Kurt said. "We're still getting used to it ourselves."

"In that case, I feel that Gabriel would function better in a school more designed for him." She said.

"Wait? Is this a suggestion or are you kicking him out of school?" Blaine asked.

"Mr. Anderson-Hummel, we aren't kicking him out but we are strongly suggesting it." She said, which basically meant that they were kicking him out.

"Fine." Blaine replied as he felt his temper flare. "My son won't be back at this school."Then he proceeded to storm out of the office. Kurt excused himself and then followed Blaine.

"What are you doing?" Kurt asked.

"Can you believe them?" Blaine shouted.

"Their just trying to help Gabriel." Kurt retorted.

"Their practically discriminating against him because he's different...because he has Aspergers." Blaine said. Kurt could tell from Blaine's face that this really wasn't a problem about Gabriel. It was more about himself.

"Blaine, it's not your fault that Gabriel is autistic." Kurt replied softly.

"Well it sure as hell isn't yours. It's not your DNA, it's mine." Blaine said.

"I don't care if it is your DNA. He's my son too and I am just as frustrated with this as you are." Kurt said. "Now stop blaming yourself and focus on helping your son." Blaine nodded. Kurt was right.

"Fine, but I really feel that we should look at more individualized schools for him." Blaine replied"

"And I am completely okay with that. I think it would help as well." Kurt replied. "Come on. Let's go get our son." They walked down the hallway to the room where Gabriel was.

"Hey bud, you ready to go?" Blaine asked.

"Yes." Gabriel said as he stood up from the desk. "Can we get ice cream?" he asked. Kurt and Blaine looked at one another.

"Dad can take you." Kurt replied. "I need to get home and do a few things, okay?" he said.

"I don't care, as long as I get ice cream." Gabriel replied as he walked away from his fathers.

"I'm just going to walk home. I want to talk to Brooklyn and see how her day went." Kurt told Blaine. Blaine nodded and gave Kurt a soft peck on the lips. Then they went their separate ways.

Back at home, Brooklyn had just gotten home from the drugstore with her pregnancy test. She dropped her bag and hurried into the bathroom to take the test. She did however forget to lock the door. She took the test and then set it on the counter as she waited the five minutes to see the result. She was just so stressed out that she didn't even hear Kurt come in. He walked down the hallway and saw that the bathroom light was on. He opened the door to turn of the light and didn't expect to see Brooklyn or the pregnancy test in her hand.

"Brooklyn, what is in your hand?" he asked not taking his eyes off of the test.

"A p-pregnancy test." Brooklyn stuttered.

"What does it say?" Kurt asked.

"It's- it's positive." Brooklyn cried. Her eyes filled with tears and she basically crumpled before Kurt's very eyes. "Papa, I'm so sorry." she cried. Kurt rushed over to her and pulled her into a hug. He was very pissed off that his little girl not only had a boyfriend, but that she was having sex and was pregnant, but he knew that she would get enough yelling from Blaine whenever she told him.

He sat on the bathroom floor with her and rubbed her back. "Shh It's alright. Everything is going to be alright." he soothed.

"I didn't mean to Papa. We were always so careful. I don't understand what happened?" Brooklyn cried.

"I know, but you not to take a deep breath. You're going to have to tell your boyfriend…" Kurt paused because he realized he didn't even know the father of his teenage daughter's baby.

"Ryan…his name is Ryan." Brooklyn said.

"Well, you need to tell Ryan and tell your Dad." Kurt said. "I know that you made a mistake and believe me I am extremely angry with you, but you need to know that I'm here for you with whatever you decide to do."

"I love you Papa and I'm sorry." She cried. Kurt continued to rub her back and reassure her that everything was going to be okay. Tomorrow was going to be a hard day for her so she was going to need whatever comforting Kurt could give her today.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, Brooklyn got ready for school like she always did. She just felt numb. She couldn't believe that she was pregnant and today she was going to have to tell not only Ryan, but Blaine. She knew her Dad was not going to be happy and was very scared to tell him. She walked into the kitchen and just grabbed her backpack. She was already feeling nauseous, but she didn't know if that was from stress or the impending morning sickness. Kurt smiled at her and grabbed his keys and they walked out to the car together. Gabriel was staying at home until they found him another school. The silence in the car was awkward as always, but even though they could turn on the radio they didn't.

"It's going to be okay sweetheart." Kurt said.

"No it's not." Brooklyn replied as she fought tears. "Dad is going to kill me and Ryan...I don't even know what to say to him."

"Your Dad is not going to kill you. He loves you and that's not going to change." Kurt replied. He pulled up in front of the school and looked at her. She had tears running down her face. He reached over and wiped them away.

"Just take it day by day." Kurt replied. "Now, wipe those tears." he said as he pulled her into a hug. "I love you Brookie." That just made Brooklyn want to sob harder. It had been years since either of her fathers had called her that nickname. She nodded and wiped the tears still on her face as she pulled herself from Kurt's arms. Then she grabbed her backpack and went inside. Ryan was waiting by her locker.

"What did the test say?" he asked anxiously.

"Ryan…It was positive. I'm pregnant." Brooklyn managed to get out before collapsing in his arms in a fit of sobs. He held her tight and rubbed circles on her back.

"Shh Shh, it's okay." Ryan said in a comforting voice. "We can do this. You're not alone." Brooklyn continued to sob into his shoulder. "Do you want me to come with you to tell your dads?" he asked. She looked up at him with her tear filled eyes.

"Would you really do that?" she asked, her voice quiet.

"Of course I would." Ryan replied as he pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead and then wiped the tears from her face. "Let's go to class, okay." he said. She nodded and linked hands with Ryan and walked down the hallway to their first block class.

Back at home, Kurt and Blaine were both on their laptop desperately trying to find Gabriel a new school. "What about Footpath?" Kurt asked as he looked at the school's website.

"That's like 30 minutes away." Blaine argued, not even bothering to look up from the brightly lit computer screen.

"It's not like you're driving him there…" Kurt muttered. It wasn't like Blaine was finding any schools, and he had proceeded to shoot down all three that Kurt suggested. They sat in silence for a few minutes until Blaine made a gasping noise. "What? What is it? Kurt asked.

"I think I've found the perfect school." Blaine said. "It's called Elmwood Charter School and its primarily for autistic students, but also has children with other types of special needs." Blaine told him. "You need to get an interview to get in though…" he said.

"When is the closest available interview date?" Kurt asked him. Blaine looked through the website until he found a calendar.

"It's today! At two o'clock!" He exclaimed.

"Are there any other dates?" Kurt asked. Blaine looked through the calendar.

"The next available date isn't until December." Blaine replied. "We need to call now, before this spot gets taken." He hurried over to the phone and dialed the number listed on the website.

"Hello, this Miss Harper from Elmwood Charter School, how may I help you?" the voice over the asked.

"Yes, My name is Mr. Anderson-Hummel and I was calling to inquired about getting an interview for my son." Blaine replied.

"We have a spot at two o'clock today." Miss Harper replied. "Would that work for you?"

"Yes, absolutely. Thank you so much." Blaine replied.

"We'll see you soon Mr. Anderson-Hummel." Miss Harper replied before hanging up the phone. Blaine turned to Kurt and smiled.

"We got the interview!" He exclaimed. Kurt ran forward and gave his husband a hug. "Now, we just have to tell Gabe." he replied with a long sigh. They both know that Gabriel did not like any form of change so this news was most likely going to come with a tantrum, but they both agreed that this school was his best chance at an walked down to Gabriel's room where he was sitting on the floor playing with a few animal toys and some legos. Blaine sat down next to him.

"Gabe, buddy, can you look at Daddy for a minute?" he asked.

"I'm playing." he replied not bothering to look up or listen to his father.

"I know, but Papa and I really need to talk to you." Blaine told him. Gabriel sighed as looked up from his toys, but still didn't make eye contact. "Okay, so you know how I said that you didn't need to go to school today because you were going to go to a new school?" Blaine said.

"Yes." Gabriel replied.

"Papa and I found you a new school, but you're going to have to go and talk to the principal today." Blaine told him.

"But, you said that I didn't need to go to school today." Gabriel persisted.

"I know buddy, but this was the only open date that they had for you to go and talk to the principal."

"But you said!" Gabriel cried. Both Kurt and Blaine could see a tantrum coming on.

"Gabe, take a deep breath for me." Kurt said as he came into the room.

"No! I'm not going! Daddy said I didn't have to go to school today!" Gabriel screamed. He started getting angrier and trying to hit things. Blaine intervened and grabbed him and held him close.

"Let me go!" Gabriel screamed as he proceeded to hit Blaine so he would release his grip on him.

"Shh, Gabe calm down." Kurt said as he knelt in front of him.

"No! Let me go!" Gabriel yelled. "Daddy, stop!" Gabriel tantrum went on for a while and it took a bribe for a new animal book to get him to agree to go to the interview. When they arrived at the school, they sat on a bench outside of the principal's office.

"Don't be nervous bud. Just be yourself and she'll love you." Kurt told Gabriel.

"I know that. I'm not nervous." He replied as he continued to read his new animal book. Kurt nodded and patted his leg slightly which made Gabriel move it away so Kurt just put his hands in lap.

"Gabriel Anderson-Hummel?" A voice called. Kurt and Blaine looked up a tall woman with blonde hair and blue eyes looked at them. "You must be Mr. And Mr. Anderson-Hummel and this must be Gabriel." She said. They nodded, stood up and shook her hand. She smiled and then bent down to looked Gabriel in the eye. "Gabriel, would you like to come with me?" she asked. He shrugged his shoulders and stood up to follow her. After the door to her office close Kurt and Blaine took a seat on the bench once again. Blaine leaned down and rubbed a part on his shin.

"How bad is this one?" Kurt asked. Blaine shrugged his shoulder and pulled up his pant leg to reveal a large black and blue bruise on his shin.

"He doesn't mean to do it and it's not that big of a deal. I'd rather have the bruises then let you get them." Blaine replied.

"That doesn't make me feel any better." Kurt replied. "I think it may be time for us to consider getting Gabe the behavioral aid that Dr. Marcus mentioned." Kurt said.

"Those cost a lot of money." Blaine said. "We'll see." Kurt nodded and reached down to hold Blaine's hand. After about twenty minutes, Gabriel came bouncing of the office. The principal came over to Kurt and Blaine with a smile on her face.

"Gabriel is a very sweet and intelligent boy." She replied. "From what I can see he has Aspergers, correct?"

"Yes. He was diagnosed just a month ago." Kurt replied.

"I like to familiarize myself with the child before actually knowing their diagnosis." The principal clarified. "I believe that Gabriel would benefit a lot from being here." she said. Kurt and Blaine were overjoyed. "You should know though, that our tuition is not very cheap."

"How much is it?" Blaine asked.

"About 13,000 dollars a year." The principal replied. Wow, that was a lot money. Blaine looked to Kurt for his opinion. Blaine could see that Kurt was also worried about the money, but his face as he looked at Gabriel said so much more. Blaine wanted Gabriel to be in a good school that would help him and not hold him back, so he agreed.

"That's fine." Blaine replied. "When can he start?"

"He can start tomorrow if that's okay with the both of you."She replied.

"Of course, we'll have him all ready."Kurt told her.

"Good. I'll look forwards to seeing him. Now, I'm sorry but I have a few matters that need my attention. It was nice to meet both of you." She said. "Bye Gabriel." She called. Gabriel gave her a small wave as he continued to read his book.

"Okay, buddy, Let's go home." Blaine said as he went over to Gabriel. Gabriel nodded and followed his fathers out to the car. When they got home, Blaine, Kurt and Gabriel walked into the living room to find Brooklyn and Ryan sitting on the couch. Kurt's heart started beating faster than it ever had. He knew that what was about to happen was not going to be good.

"Who is that?" Gabriel asked.

"It doesn't matter. Go to your room and play okay?" Blaine told him. Gabriel rolled his eyes and walked off down the hallway clearing annoyed that his question wasn't answered. "Brooklyn, you know that you are not allowed to have people over when we aren't home, especially a boy." he seethed through his teeth.

"I know Daddy, but I need you and Papa to hear me out." Brooklyn said. Blaine sighed loudly and then sat down on the oher couch. "So, first of all, I'm sorry that I didn't tell both of you, but this is my boyfriend Ryan." she said. Ryan muttered a quiet hello that was barely audible enough for even Brooklyn, who was right next to him to hear. Kurt looked at Blaine's face. He was clearly upset that his baby girl had a boyfriend. If only he knew what was about to come next. "There's one other thing...I'm pregnant." she said quietly. Blaine put his head into his hands. He was clearly trying not to explode. "Daddy, I'm so sorry." Brooklyn said, her voice breaking as she tried to hold back tears.

"Mr. and Mr. Anderson-Hummel, I am so sorry. Brooklyn and I were always careful. I don't know how this could have happen." Ryan apologized.

"Get out of my house."Blaine said quietly almost as a warning.

"I'm sorry, what was that sir?" Ryan asked because he really hadn't heard him.

"Get. Out. Of. My. House!" Blaine yelled as he stood up from his spot and pointed to the door.

"Please, Daddy. It's not all his fault. Don't yell at him." Brooklyn pleaded.

"I really don't want to hear what you have to say right now." Blaine yelled. "You! Get out now!" he said pointing to Ryan. Ryan looked at Brooklyn for a second before Blaine screamed "NOW!" again. He got up from his seat and hurried towards the door.

"I'll text you later." He said before leaving.

"No you will not!" Blaine yelled back before turning to Brooklyn.

"What were you thinking?" he said.

"I'm so sorry Daddy. I-I made a mistake." She stuttered.

"You sure as hell did." Blaine yelled. "I thought we raised you better than this. Go to your room.I don't- no can't even look at you right now. Go!" he yelled. Brooklyn frantically got to her feet and ran down the hallway. Blaine turned around to Kurt who had been quiet for all of that time.

"Can you believe this?" Blaine yelled. "Our teenage daughter is pregnant. This is all that boy's fault." he muttered.

"No it's not." Kurt said.

"What?" Blaine replied.

"Brooklyn made a choice." Kurt said. "It was a bad choice and I'm pissed too, but you don't see me yelling. Don't you think she knows that what she did was wrong? She's still out daughter. I think you were too hard on her." Kurt told him.

"What are you talking about? How are you not mad?" Blaine yelled back.

"Because I know that this is a problem that's not going away. She's not aborting the baby.I don't care if she puts it up for adoption or even keeps it,but I'm standing by our daughter." Kurt said. "When you get over your own feelings that she isn't your little girl anymore and decided to support her you can come and talk to me." Kurt said before walking away to go and comfort Brooklyn. Blaine was left standing in the middle of the floor in complete awe. He felt that familiar heartburn, obviously from stress and walked into the kitchen to get an antacid and a glass of water. He just couldn't believe that his baby girl was pregnant. Their life had just gotten so much worse.


	4. Chapter 4

The weeks following Brooklyn's announcement hadn't been pleasant ones. Blaine was still mad at Brooklyn for getting pregnant and hiding the fact that she had a boyfriend and Kurt was mad at Blaine for being so hard on her. Needless to say, the tension in the house had been high. Kurt wasn't even letting Blaine sleep in the same room as him. He was forced to reside in the unfinished guest room. But, despite the circumstances, life had to move on. Both of the kids had to go to school and Kurt and Blaine had to work.

Kurt always got up first to make some breakfast for the kids. Blaine wasn't much of a cook. He had decided that he was in the mood for some eggs this morning so he got out the frying pan and started to fry some eggs. Brooklyn came in first and immediately turned her nose up at the food

"Hey honey, do you want some eggs?" he asked. With her hand over her mouth she shook her head.

"I don't think the baby wants any." She replied. "I think i'm going to go and just take a bus to school this morning. If I stay those egg fumes are going to make me puke." she told him as she grabbed her backpack and headed for the door.

"Bye honey." he called. "Have a good day." Kurt sighed and continued to cook the eggs. Blaine came into the kitchen next. He looked horrible. He was pale, but his nose was bright red and congested.

"You look awful." Kurt said without even really making eye contact with him.

"I've been fighting a cold for a while. I'm taking the day off." Blaine told him as he took a seat counter. "Am I allowed to have some eggs?" Kurt nodded and scooped some onto a plate for him. He took a bite and smiled. "These taste great honey." he replied. Kurt mumbled a quiet, "thanks." Kurt understood what he was trying to do, but Kurt was still mad and saying that his cooking was great wasn't going to fix the problem. Gabriel walked in shortly after. He was dressed for the day, which was a great improvement considering he had done it all by himself.

"Hey Gabe, do you want some eggs?" Kurt asked.

"No, I want poptarts." he replied.

"Gabe, your Papa made you these eggs. You should eat them." Blaine told him weakly from his seat at the kitchen counter.

"I said that I didn't want any." Gabriel replied as he took a seat next to Blaine. "I want poptarts." he protested. Kurt scooped some eggs on a plate and placed in front of Gabriel.

"Please. Just try them for me." Kurt pleaded. Poptarts held absolutely no nutrients and Kurt hated sending either of his kids to school with just one of those in their stomachs. Gabriel frowned at the plate and pushed it off of the counter. It plummeted to the hard kitchen floor and landed with a loud bang as the plate shattered and the eggs went everywhere.

"Gabriel!" Kurt scolded. "That's it! Go get me your animal book. You lose privileges for the rest of the day."

"No!" Gabriel screamed. "I'll be good! No! You can't have my book!" He yelled.

"You should have thought about that before you were bad and smashed Papa's plate." Kurt told him. Kurt went down to Gabriel room and took the book. Gabriel followed behind screaming "NO!" repeatedly. When Kurt got to the place the book on the top of the fridge where Gabriel couldn't reach it. Gabriel went ballistic. He started to hit Kurt.

"You're mean Papa! I hate you." Gabriel yelled as he hit Kurt in the stomach. Kurt held how arms tightly against his chest as he tried to lessen the blows from Gabriel's fists. For a ten year old he was surprisingly strong. Blaine stepped in and wrapped Gabriel up in his arms like he typically did when Gabriel was having a tantrum.

"Don't hit your Papa!" He scolded as Gabriel squirmed to break free. Gabriel, in an attempt to break free, flailed his arms and sent his fist hurdling back into Blaine's nose. Blaine released his grip as blood started pouring from his nose. Gabriel stopped throwing a though he didn't understand others emotions, he could tell that he had done something wrong. Kurt grabbed a paper towel and pressed it to Blaine's nose.

"I'm fine." Blaine said quietly as the paper towel filled with blood. Kurt turned around to face Gabriel.

"You better be ready to leave for school before I count to ten." Kurt growled through his teeth. Gabriel ran and quickly pulled his shoes and grabbed his backpack. Kurt gave Blaine a sympathetic smile and left. Blaine sat for a while holding the paper towel on his nose. It was like a faucet of blood, but Blaine still didn't think it was broken. It was just bruised. Kurt got back and Blaine was sitting on the couch, still with the paper towel on his nose.

"It still didn't stop bleeding!" Kurt said. Blaine took the paper towel away and dabbed underneath his nose.

"No I think it stopped." Blaine said. "It just hurts." Kurt could see that Blaine wasn't lying. His nose was already turning black and blue from the bruise forming on his face. Kurt walked over to the fridge and pulled out an ice pack. He wrapped it in a towel and handed it to Blaine.

"Here. Put this on your nose." Kurt told him.

"Thanks" Blaine replied as he pressed the ice pack to his nose.

"We can't let him behave like this anymore, Blaine." Kurt said with a long sigh. "He broke your nose."

"It's just bruised. Not broken." Blaine argued. Kurt couldn't believe it. How could Blaine be so quick to yell at Brooklyn, yet time after time, disregard all of Gabriel's actions?

"We can't just let him get away with this because he has Aspergers!" Kurt replied.

"Well, what are we supposed to do? He can't help it. He doesn't even know what he's doing is wrong." Blaine replied.

"We can help him learn. Let's get him a behavioral aid. They'll be able to help him in ways we can't" Kurt told him. "Please, I don't want him to hurt you again." Blaine sighed. This was the worst injury he had ever received from Gabriel. Maybe Kurt was right.

"Okay. I agree with you." Blaine said. "Let's call Dr. Marcus." Kurt nodded his head and grabbed the phone. He talked with Dr. Marcus for about a half an hour before he came back in. Blaine's nose had gotten substantially darker.

"I talked to Dr. Marcus and he thinks he has someone who will be great for Gabe. Her name is Allison Smith. Dr. Marcus arranged for her to come tomorrow." Kurt said

"That's good," Blaine replied as he coughed into his elbow. "I'm going to go and lay down." He replied weakly.

"Do you need anything? Soup or something?" Kurt asked:

"No I'm fine." Blaine replied as he lumbered down the hallway to the guest room. Kurt sighed and took a seat on the couch to get some of his own work done. Later that afternoon, Brooklyn came home.

"Hey honey." Kurt said as he pushed his glasses up from the tip of his nose.

"Hi." She replied. Kurt examined his daughter and she didn't look good. He wondered if she was catching Blaine's cold.

"Come here." Kurt told her as he patted the couch cushion next to him. Brooklyn walked over and sat down. Kurt placed his hand on her forehead, but she didn't feel warm. "Are you feeling okay?" he asked.

"I'm really nauseous." Brooklyn said as she tried her best not to throw up. In the end she couldn't hold it in and ran towards the bathroom and threw up. Kurt followed behind with a glass of water and a wash cloth.

"Does dad have a stomach virus?" she moaned.

"No. honey, I think that you're experiencing morning sickness, which sadly is completely normal during pregnancy." Kurt told her as he rubbed her back.

"Are you kidding me?" Brooklyn croaked out. "This is going to happen like all the time."

"It's usually just the first trimester, but yeah this is going to happen." Kurt told her. Brooklyn moaned.

"I'm going to go and lay down." Brooklyn said as she stood up from the bathroom floor. Kurt nodded and let her go to her room. Gabriel came home later and the rest of the night, unlike the morning, was relatively calm. Blaine and Brooklyn said in their rooms and Gabriel and Kurt watched an animal documentary.

The next morning, thankfully, was Saturday, but the new behavioral aid was coming and the fact that Gabriel didn't know that was terrifying. The doorbell rang and Kurt opened the door to reveal a smiling brown haired, blue eyed girl.

"Hi, I'm Allison Smith. You must be...Kurt?" She guessed.

"Yes, nice to meet you." Kurt replied. Blaine walked into the living room. His nose was a deep purple color from the blow that it had sustained from Gabriel's punch. He smiled and extended his hand out toward Allison, who smiled back and shook his hand.

"Blaine?" She asked.

"Yes." Blaine smiled. "You guessed right."

"So, as both of you know I am a behavioral aid, so my job is to help Gabriel with behaviors that he finds bothersome and problems that you feel need fixing. Do you two have any problems that you would like me to work on first?" She asked sweetly.

"Umm...definitely the tantrums." Kurt says. "Gabriel doesn't like not getting his way or changes in his schedule. I would like him to learn that he can't freak out like he does and he can't hit either of us in his anger." Kurt said. Allison listened and nodded her head as she looked over at Blaine's nose.

"I can do that." She said. "I guess, now I'd like to meet Gabriel and we'll get to work." Allison replied. Kurt nodded and they took her down to Gabriel's room. Blaine walked away so that Allison could work with Gabriel alone, but Kurt stayed behind.

"If you can, I'd really like Gabriel to give a sincere apology to his Dad. During a tantrum yesterday, he almost broke my husband's nose. He needs to know what he did was not okay and I want him to apologize." Kurt told her.

"I will make sure that we work on that." Allison told Kurt as she laid a comforting hand on to Kurt's shoulder. Then she went into Gabriel's room. He was playing on the floor with his toys. She knelt down next to him. Kurt stood by the door and watched.

"Hi Gabriel, my name is Alli and I'm one of your dads' friends." Allison told him. Gabriel stayed quiet. "Can you please say hello to me?"Allison said. "That is a polite thing to do." Gabriel looked up and muttered a quiet "hello" "Can I have a handshake?" She asked. Gabriel seemed reluctant at first, but he stuck his hand out and shook Allison's hand. Kurt was astonished. Gabriel generally hated any form on contact fromm another person, so already he was making great advances forward. After that Kurt gave Allison and Gabriel some privacy.

"So, Gabriel, I heard that you did something not very nice to your Dad yesterday?" Allison said. Gabriel shook his head yes. "What did you do?"

"I hit him in the nose and made him get a bruise." Gabriel replied.

"Why did you do that?" Allison asked.

"I was mad because he was holding me." Gabriel replied.

"Okay, It's okay that you were angry, but it's not okay to hit your Dad." Allison replied "Was your Dad sad when you hit him?" Gabriel nodded again. "I think that you should write him an apology to tell him that you are sorry." Allison told Gabriel.

"No. No. I don't want to do that." Gabriel said as he continued to play with his toys.

"But I think it would be nice." Allison said.

"No! I don't want to!" Gabriel yelled. Allison could see that Gabriel was getting upset, but she didn't panic.

"Gabriel, you need to calm down and be quiet for me." She said in a calm voice. "If you do, you will get a special surprise." That made Gabriel's ears perk up and he stopped getting upset. Allison reached into her bag and pulled out a large piece of paper with a laminated with Gabriel's name on it. "Now, whenever you do something good, you will get a sticker. When you get ten stickers you get to pick a prize." Allison told him.

"I can pick anything?" He asked.

"Yes, so to start out I want you to write an apology to your Dad and that will be worth ten stickers." Allison told him.

"What will I get? You said that when I get ten stickers I get a prize." Gabriel asked.

"I actually have this really cool… animal book." Allison told him as she pulled the book out of her bag.  
"I want that!" Gabriel yelled.

"Okay, but you have to write the apology first." Allison told him.

"Fine, let's go. I want to write the apology." Gabriel said. Allison smiled and took out a pad of paper and a pencil and they sat together and wrote out an apology. After they had finished Gabriel walked out to where Blaine was sitting on the sofa.

"Daddy, I'm going to apologize to you." He started and he was even making eye contact. "I am very sorry that I punched your nose. I was angry because you were holding me, but I can't hit people when I'm angry because that it wrong. I am sorry that I gave you a bruise and misbehaved. I hope you will forgive me. I love you." Gabriel said. Blaine almost had tears of joy in his eyes and so did Kurt.

"Of course I forgive you buddy." Blaine said. He wished he could hug Gabriel, but right now that wasn't really a possibility. Maybe with Allison's help it would be a reality someday. Kurt smiled as Blaine and Gabriel settled into the couch together. Kurt was glad that that problem was resolved,but his heart broke for Brooklyn who watched desperately from around the opposite corner. Kurt knew it would take time for Blaine to forgive her, but right now Kurt could see past Brooklyn's fault when Blaine couldn't. All Kurt saw now was a little girl who desperately wanted her Daddy to love her again.


	5. Chapter 5

Brooklyn was already three months along and she still hadn't decided what she wanted to with the baby. It was clear that she didn't want to abort the baby, but other than that she was clueless. As a teenager, she realized that she had so much planned for her life and that having a baby would break that dream, but as a mother she thought differently. How could someone just give up their child? She just didn't know what to think and Ryan's opinion mattered to her as well. This was his baby too so he should have a say. So, after school one day she decided to go over to Ryan's house to talk about it. She knocked on his front door and he opened it with a big smile on his face.

"Hey honey." he said as he quickly gave her a peck on the cheek. Then he knelt down to face her slightly protruding belly and put his hands on it. "And how are you today?" he cooed.

"Ryan, you realize it doesn't have ears yet and can't hear you." Brooklyn said. He shrugged his shoulder and stood up to lead her into the living room.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?" he asked.

"The baby. What else?" Brooklyn asked.

"What is there to talk about?" Ryan asked in a surprised voice.

"What do you mean? We have everything to talk about!" Brooklyn said. "We still don't know if we're keeping the baby or giving it up for adoption once it's born."

"You would seriously give this baby up?" Ryan asked her, his voice slightly annoyed.

"I don't know. Yes. I have so many dreams I want to accomplish." Brooklyn replied. "Going to college, being a doctor… If I keep this baby all of those dreams disappear. I don't think I'm ready to be a mother just yet."

"That is horrible to say. This baby is a part of both of us and to just give it away! That's...that's…"Ryan stuttered.

"We're eighteen Ryan! We can't be parents yet. This baby deserves real parents who can take care of it. Parents who live in the same house and are financially stable and give it everything it deserves." Brooklyn yelled back.

"If you give away our baby, I will never forgive you." Ryan gritted through his teeth.

"Are you seriously giving me an ultimatum? I either keep this baby or you break up with me?" Brooklyn asked him, her face red with rage.

"I could never love a woman who gave our baby away."Ryan replied, not an ounce of doubt in his voice.

"Well, you know what. I don't to be in a relationship where arguments result to ultimatums. We're...we're through." Brooklyn said, her eyes filled with tears.

"You can't do that!" Ryan said. "That's my baby."

"I don't care. It's in my body and ultimately it's my choice." Brooklyn said. She grabbed her purse and ran out of Ryan's apartment. She ran all the way home and when she got into the house, she ran to her bedroom and just started bawling. Gabriel, who had been playing in the living room when his sister ran in, followed her and went to her door.

"You're not supposed to slam doors." he said to her.

"Get the hell out!" Brooklyn yelled at him.

"You're not supposed to say bad words either!" Gabriel said back. Brooklyn couldn't take this right now. She picked up one of her two pillows and threw it. It hurdled into Gabriel's face. He looked shocked and then ran out of the room. She didn't care if she got yelled at. Right now, all the pain she was feeling in her heart was more than enough to make her feel awful.

Gabriel ran into the kitchen where Kurt was sitting at the kitchen table. He had learned from past experience that his daughter slamming a door was not always an extremely bad thing. She was a teenager and they just did that. "Papa! Brooklyn threw a pillow at me. She did a bad thing and she gets a punishment right." Gabriel argued. Kurt sighed.

"Why did your sister throw a pillow at you? Were you bothering her?" he asked.

"All I did was tell her not to slam the door. Then she yelled a bad word at me and continued to cry. After that was when she threw the pillow." Gabriel explained. "She is getting a punishment, right?" he asked again.

"Just go play. I'll go and talk to your sister." Kurt told him. He really had no intention of punishing Brooklyn, but rathering comforting her. She wasn't a girl who cried over little things, so something really bad must have happened. He walked down the hallway and knocked on the door. "Brooklyn?" he said hesitantly. When he walked in he saw her curled up in a ball on her bed sobbing into a pillow. He gave her a look of sympathy and went to sit next to her. She adjusted her positioning so her head was in Kurt's lap. "Oh, sweetie, what happened?" he asked as he stroked her hair.

"Ryan and I broke up." She cried. Kurt sighed. He knew that Brooklyn's circumstances were unique, but this was still her first real heartbreak and he felt so sorry for her.

"That's awful honey, what happen?" he asked.

"He said that if I gave up the baby he would break up with me anyway." Brooklyn sobbed. "It's my choice." Kurt rubbed her back and continued to run his fingers through her hair.

"You're right. It is your choice." Kurt cooed. "Don't cry baby, shh shh." Brooklyn continued to sob for a while, until finally she fell asleep. Kurt was able to inch himself out from her body and then lie her down gently onto the bed. He grabbed a blanket from her closet and draped it over her body and then left. He made sure to close the door very quietly. As he was coming out of Brooklyn's room, Blaine was just coming in the front door.

"Hey Gabe." Blaine said to his son who ignored him and just continued to play. Blaine sighed and sat his bag down and took his shoes of. "Hey." he said to Kurt. "Where's Brooklyn?" he asked.

"In her room sleeping...finally." Kurt said with a long exasperated sigh.

"Why? what's wrong?" Blaine asked.

"She and Ryan broke up." he told Blaine. "Ryan wanted her to keep the baby, but Brooklyn's just not sure she wants to. He said he would break up with if she didn't keep the baby." Blaine was more than pissed off and this time it was at Ryan and not Brooklyn. He wanted to rip that little bastards dick off. His anger at Brooklyn was overshadowed by his Papa bear instinct. Right now it didn't matter that Brooklyn was pregnant and that he was still mad, all he care about was his baby girl's heartbreak. He walked down the hallway and went into Brooklyn's room. She looked so small laying under her old hannah montana blanket. She walked over and bent down and kissed her head.

"I'm so sorry sweet pea." he said softly and then gave her another kiss. Kurt watched from the hallway and smiled. Maybe Blaine was finally forgiving her? They could be a real family again and take on this year together.


	6. Chapter 6

By the time Christmas came around, the tension in the Anderson-Hummel house had began to decrease. Brooklyn was doing really well with her pregnancy. She was four months along and had already began to show. Her first ultrasound revealed that the baby was healthy and growing. Gabriel was also doing very well with his behavioral aid. Alli had set up this really amazing sticker system that got Gabriel to do practically everything. His tantrums had also gotten under control. Now, he only had a few and they weren't up to the severity that they once were. Everything was actually getting better.

Christmas was the family's favorite holiday. This year it was Blaine and Kurt's turn to host Christmas. Burt and Carole had confirmed that they were coming and Cooper had texted Blaine the other day to tell him that he was "definitely in". Kurt had even invited Rachel. Even though Rachel and Finn had never gotten married, she had become a very important part of their family. Also, she never dated after Finn died so she spoiled all of the Glee Club's babies, especially Brooklyn and Gabriel. The only ones left who hadn't confirmed were Blaine's parents, to Kurt's knowledge anyway. That was until he walked into the kitchen and saw Blaine on his phone.

"Yeah, I totally understand." Blaine murmured. "Yes, that's a wonderful opportunity. Have fun." he added in a disappointed voice as he hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" Kurt asked.

"My parents, who god forbid should be bothered to associate with their children on Christmas. They decided to go down to Florida with a bunch of their friends instead." Blaine told him as he rolled his eyes. Kurt walked over and placed a comforting hand on Blaine's shoulder.

"I'm sorry honey. I know you really wanted them to come." Kurt told him. Blaine sighed and walked away and Kurt let him. He knew it was best to leave Blaine alone when he was dealing with family issues. Days passed and soon enough it was Christmas. Gabriel woke Blaine and Kurt up.

"Daddy, Papa! Santa came!" He yelled. Blaine and Kurt groaned and huddled further into the cover. "It is morning and every book i've ever read says that on Christmas morning we open presents. By the time you two wake up it will be the afternoon." Gabriel persisted.

"Bud, why don't you go wake up your sister first. Then we'll get up. I'll give you a sticker." Blaine murmured. Gabriel nodded excitedly and ran off. He ran down the hallway and knocked on Brooklyn's door before going in.

"Brooklyn, come on wake up! Santa came!" Gabriel yelled as he shook his very pregnant sister. Brooklyn's eyes fluttered and she started to wake up. Then, surprisingly, sat up and began to walk slowly to the bathroom.

"Where are you going? The living room is this way." Gabriel said.

"Gabe, I have a baby pressing on my bladder. I have to pee. Then we can go and open presents." Brooklyn said. "Go get Papa and Daddy." Gabriel walked back to his fathers' room.

"Daddy, Papa, wake up now. Brooklyn is up and she's going pee because she says a baby is pushing on her bladder. Why is the baby doing that?" He asked.

"It's nothing bad bud. It's just something that happens when girls have babies." Blaine replied.

"How do girls get babies in their stomachs?" Gabriel asked. Blaine and Kurt looked at one another. They were not ready to have this talk. They both popped up out of bed and began walking into the hallway.

"Let's go open some presents." Kurt said as he rushed his son out of the bedroom and into the hallway. Brooklyn was just finishing up in the bathroom, so they went downstairs. Gabriel's smile got huge as he saw the stack of presents. He ran forward and tore open the packages. His face lit up as he opened up numerous animal books and toys. Brooklyn patiently lay on the couch.

"Don't you want to open your presents?" Kurt shrugged as ran her hand over her stomach. "Come on." Kurt said as he picked up one of the packages. She smiled and opened it. Inside was a little heart necklace with two little feet on it.

"That's so, even if you decide not to keep the baby, you'll always remember it. It's also means that your father and I are behind you. No matter what you choose." Kurt said.

"Oh, Papa, thank you." She replied her eyes filled with tears as she gave Kurt a hug. Gabriel ran over to her with one of his new books and toys.

"Brooklyn look! It's a hippopotamus." Gabriel said excitedly. "Did you know that hippo actually means horse so they were were called river horses?" He told her.

"I didn't." She replied. "Where did you learn that?"

"In the book Santa got me! Do you want to see?" he asked.

"Sure." Brooklyn replied. Gabriel ran over and grabbed the book and then sat down by his sister to show her all of the facts that it held. Kurt smiled at his children and sat down on Blaine's lap in the chair. It was finally getting better.

A few hours later everyone started showing up. Burt and Carole were first, followed by Cooper, and then finally Rachel.

"Aunt Rachel!" Brooklyn said excitedly. Rachel smiled and gave her goddaughter a hug and a kiss.

"Well look at you! You look beautiful." She exclaimed and then greeted Kurt and Blaine. Cooper was sitting on the living room floor playing with Gabe and watching a basketball game with Burt. Carole was in the kitchen helping to make dinner. After the initial hellos, everyone seemed to partner off to talk. Brooklyn took Rachel to her room. She said that she just needed a girl chat. So, now they both sat on Brooklyn's queen sized bed.

"What do you think I should do?" Brooklyn asked.

"I don't know honey. It's your choice." Rachel said.

"I know and I really do love this baby. I really do, but I have so much more that I want for me. Is that selfish?" Brooklyn asked.

"No. Only you know when you ready to do this." Rachel told her.

"Aunt Rachel, can I ask you a question?" Brooklyn asked.

"Sure baby doll, go ahead." Rachel replied.

"Why didn't you ever date or get married and have a family?" she asked.

"Well, you know your Uncle Finn and I were in love." Rachel began. Brooklyn nodded. "After he died, I just never found someone that I loved more than him. There's really not much more to it."

"I know that you would be a great mom." Brooklyn said. Rachel smiled and kissed her goddaughter's head. Rachel zoned out for a moment and Brooklyn could tell she was thinking about something.

"Brookie, now I want to ask you something." Rachel said. Brooklyn nodded and looked at her aunt. "If you decide to not keep the baby, how would you feel if I adopted it?"

"I-I don't know." Brooklyn stuttered. It wasn't like she didn't love Rachel and know she'd be a good mom, she just wasn't ready to make this decision.

"You don't have to tell me now. I just realized that your right and I really would want a family of my own. I've always wanted to be a part of this family and now I really could." Rachel said.

"I'll think about it." Brooklyn replied. "It's a good option." Rachel smiled and took Brooklyn's hand.

"Let's go see if dinner is ready." she said. Brooklyn nodded and followed her aunt out to the dining room. Christmas dinner was waiting for all sat down at the table and began eating. In the middle of dinner, Blaine's cell phone rang. He quickly reached into his pocket to silence it, but then stopped.

"I- I really need to take this." he whispered to Kurt.

"We're in the middle of dinner." Kurt shot back.

"It's really important." Blaine told him. Kurt finally gave him a nod and Blaine rushed out of the room. They continued to talk and eat until Blaine came back in. Then they finished and went into the living room to open presents. Kurt smiled as each of his kids got so excited with each gift, but something was wrong with Blaine. He was wearing a completely fake smile. Kurt could just tell and his eyes looked red like he'd been crying. After everyone went home and both Gabriel and Brooklyn were in bed, Kurt went to go find Blaine. He was sitting out in a chair on the terrace. Kurt grabbed the other chair and sat next to him.

"Who was on the phone earlier?" Kurt asked.

"The hospital." Blaine replied.

"Honey, did you lose a patient?" Kurt asked sympathetically.

"I lost my job." Blaine said, his voice choked as he held back tears.

"What?" Kurt said exasperated.

"It was budget cuts. They couldn't afford to have six pediatric surgeon attendings and I was hired last. So, I got fired." Blaine cried. Kurt leaned over and held him in his arms. Blaine sobbed, really sobbed, into his shoulder. Kurt ran his fingers through his hair and whispered comforting words to him.

"It's not fair. I can operate circles around the rest of those surgeons." Blaine sobbed.

"I know honey. I know." Kurt soothed.

"How much more is going to happen to us this year?" Blaine cried. "Our son has autism, our daughter is pregnant, and I lost my job. I don't think I can take anymore."

"I know, but we'll get through this, as a family." Kurt said. Although, it wasn't entirely convincing. He just wanted their luck to change and for their family to be happy.


	7. Chapter 7

Ever since Gabriel had started at Elmwood, things had been getting better for him. He was doing much better on his school work, had less tantrums, and even made a friend named Max. Max had Aspergers as well and was obsessed with bugs, so he and Gabriel got along very well.

"Can I have a sleepover?" Gabriel asked one morning at the breakfast table. Kurt and Blaine stopped eating and looked up at their son.

"What?" Kurt said.

"Can I have a sleepover?" Gabriel repeated. Kurt looked to Blaine and he nodded and shrugged his shoulders.

"Who do you want to have a sleepover with?" Blaine asked.

"My friend, Max, from school." Gabriel replied.

"Sure, why don't you ask him if tonight is okay with his parents?" Kurt told Gabriel.

"Okay!" Gabriel replied as he continued to eat his cereal. After they finished breakfast, Kurt headed to work early and Blaine drove Brooklyn and Gabriel to school. He pulled up to Brooklyn's high school.

"Bye." He said quietly as she got out of the car. Brooklyn muttered a quiet response that Blaine really didn't hear. It was still awkward between them. After that he dropped Gabriel at school and went home to look for a new job. Because Brooklyn was already beginning to show, people began to stare and judge her. Brooklyn hated school. She hated the stares and the way her teachers looked at her like she was a bad kid. She wasn't bad. She just made a mistake. After second block, she made her way to her locker to get her things for her last two classes. While standing there she felt someone poke her in the back. "Hey, Brooklyn." The voice seethed. Brooklyn turned around and standing behind her was Emily Long, the biggest jesus freak in the school.

"What do you want Emily?" Brooklyn asked.

"I just wanted to let you know that what you're doing is an abomination. Having a baby out of wedlock is a sin." She said.

"Just leave me alone." Brooklyn muttered as she turned back to her locker.

"Well I guess the apple doesn't fall far from the tree. Mom was a bastard child and so is her baby." Emily muttered to her to friends. Brooklyn turned back around to face Emily.

"Excuse me." Brooklyn said.

"You heard me. Do you think that what your fag fathers have is actually a marriage? You and your brother are both bastard children." Emily said. Brooklyn felt her temper flare and before she could stop herself she sent her fist plummeting into Emily face.

"What the heck?" Emily screamed as she clutched her bleeding nose. Then Emily went in for a punch at Brooklyn, but she missed. Those boxing lessons with Blaine really paid off. Soon a circle had formed around them and kids were yelling fight. Then security guards and the principal were running into the circle to break the fight up. The girls were separated and both taken down to the principal's office where Blaine, Kurt, and Emily's parents were called. Kurt left work and Blaine came down and sat in the principal's office with Brooklyn. She had gotten out pretty well. She just had a long red scratch down her cheek from one of Emily's fingernails.

"So, why are we here?" Kurt asked as he looked at his watch.

"Well, Brooklyn, why don't you tell your fathers why you're here." The principal said.

"It wasn't my fault." Brooklyn said in a low voice. "That bitc-girl, Emily started it." she said as she caught herself on the curse word that almost slipped out of her lips.

"What did she do to you?" Blaine asked.

"I was just standing at my locker and she came over and started talking about how my baby was an abomination and a bastard child. Then she said how Gabriel and were bastard children too because your marriage isn't real. She called you guys the f word." Brooklyn said quickly. "Then I punched her."

"That is why I am suspending you. We have a no violence policy." The principal said.

"And what's happening to the other girl?" Kurt asked.

"Well, nothing, she was just using self defense." The principal replied.

"She was bullying my daughter! She insulted her, her family, and her baby." Kurt argued.

"I can't suspend a student based on her religious beliefs." he replied.

"But you can suspend her for bullying." Blaine retorted. "That's what is was. She was bullying my daughter."  
"Unless you can find a witness, I can't do anything about that. The other girl's nose is broken. That's physical evidence that I have against your daughter." the principal said to Blaine.

"This is ridiculous." Blaine muttered. "Come on. We're leaving." Blaine said to Kurt and Brooklyn. They all walked out of the school and into the parking lot.

"I have to go back to work." Kurt said as he checked his phone when a text message from Isabelle came in. He kissed Brooklyn on the forehead and then walked over to his car.

"Come on. Let's go home." Blaine said to Brooklyn. She walked around to the passenger side and got in. The first part of the ride home was quiet,but Brooklyn decided to try and start a conversation with her father.

"Those boxing lessons you gave me as a kid really came in handy." She said quietly. "I got a really good punch into her nose and she didn't get me once, except for the scratch on my face."

"I don't condone fighting Brooklyn." Blaine began. "But...good job. She deserved it." Brooklyn smiled at her father as they pulled into the parking garage. Then they headed upstairs to their apartment. Brooklyn went immediately to her room and started the homework that she did. She knew she was going to have a ton of it once her suspension was up. Unfortunately, she only had like one worksheet so she finished it rather quickly, so she decided to go on her facebook. On her wall was tons of mean posts and pictures and videos from today's fight. Nearly everyone she was friends with had turned against her. She felt her eyes tear up and she slammed the laptop closed and collapsed on her bed in a fit of sobs.

Meanwhile Blaine had run out to pick up Gabriel from school. He waited outside in the car parked on the curb as Gabriel walked out of the school. He was talking, actually speaking, to another boy who looked his age. Blaine took a good guess and made the assumption that this was probably Max. Gabriel walked over to the car and got in the backseat.

"Max said he can come over tonight." Gabriel told Blaine.

"Did your parents say that it's okay?" Blaine asked Max.

"Yes, they said that I am able to sleep over tonight. I will be over at exactly 6:30." Max said. Blaine nodded.

"Okay, sounds like a plan. We'll see you then." he replied before putting the car in drive and driving away from the school.

"Dad, where are Max and I going to sleep?" Gabriel asked.

"Well, I think in your room." Blaine replied.

"No, that would be weird because one of us would be in a bed and one of the floor." Gabriel worried. "We need to be the same."

"Okay, why don't you and Max sleep in sleeping bags in the living room." Blaine offered.

"Okay…" Gabriel said. "Can we watch movies on the big tv?" he asked.

"Sure bud." Blaine replied with a smile. They got home and Gabriel ran off to play. Coincidentally, Kurt was just getting home to. He gave a Blaine a quick smile and a kiss on the cheek.

"Where are the kids?" he asked.

"Gabe is in his room and Brooklyn is in hers." Blaine said. Kurt nodded and went down the hallway to say hello. He said a quick hello to Gabriel who ignored him and continued to play. Then he knocked on Brooklyn's door.

"Hey honey," he said softly. Brooklyn was lying on her side on her bed. Her eyes were red-rimmed and puffy and there were tear tracks down her face. "What's wrong sweetheart?" Kurt asked as he hurried over to his daughters side.

"Papa, I can't go back to that school." She cried.

"Honey, it'll blow over. I promise." Kurt said.

"No! It won't. It's all over Facebook. Videos! Pictures! The messages that they sent me are just horrible." Brooklyn sobbed.

"Who? Tell me who did this and we can try to get them some sort of punishment." Kurt said angrily.

"Everyone!" Brooklyn yelled. "Everyone thinks that I'm just this dumb slut who got pregnant. They all hate me. Please, please, please, don't make me go back." Brooklyn cried into her fathers shirt.

"Shh, It's okay. We'll figure something out." Kurt soothed. He looked to Blaine who stood in the doorway and watched his husband and his daughter. Kurt gave him a look that said enough. She was not going back to that school. Kurt pulled Brooklyn's face out of his chest and held her face in his hands. "You are not a slut and you are not dumb. You made a mistake, but you're dealing with it in the right way and being responsible. You are still the same beautiful, caring and lovable girl that you were before." He said. Then he pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Why don't I call Aunt Rachel and see if you can stay over at her house tonight?" Kurt offered. "Your brother has a friend coming over and that way you'll be able to get some peace." Brooklyn nodded and wiped her tears. Kurt left her after that to go and call Rachel. She agreed and Kurt told Brooklyn, who gathered her stuff and was ready to leave.

"I'll be back soon." Kurt said to Blaine who was trying to contain a way to excited Gabriel.

"Hurry." Blaine whispered. "I don't think I can handle two of them by myself." Kurt smiled and followed Brooklyn out of the apartment and down to the parking garage. Back upstairs Gabriel was practically bouncing off the walls.

"It's almost 6:30!" He said loudly.

"I know buddy. Calm down okay." Blaine said with a laugh. As much as his sons behavior was annoying him, he had to laugh. He had never seen Gabriel so excited about something in his life. The doorbell rang and Gabriel went running over. Max and his parents

"Hi Max!" Gabriel said excitedly. The little boy smiled and followed Gabriel as he ran away into the house.

"Hi I'm Blaine." Blaine said as he introduced himself to Max's parents.

"I'm Nick and this is my wife, Tara." Max's father replied."Thank you so much for having Max over. He doesn't get to go to other kids houses very often."

"It's absolutely fine." Blaine said with a smile. "Gabriel doesn't play with very many other kids either." he confessed.

"Well, I'm glad they found each other." Max's mom said.

"Me too. You guys can pick him up tomorrow at around...11?" Blaine said.

"That sounds fine. You can call if you need anything. My cell is 610-756-9432." Tara said. Blaine nodded as he copied the number down on a piece of paper.

"I'm sure everything will be fine." Blaine reassured them. They smiled and then left. Blaine went into Gabriel's room and found him and Max playing nicely.

"Dad, we're fine. You can go." Gabriel said. Blaine laughed and then left the room. He went back into the living room and sat down at his computer as he looked for other job opportunities. Kurt came home later and saw Blaine on the couch. He smiled and went and snuggled into his side. He looked at Blaine computer screen.

"You'll find something honey." he said. Blaine nodded, but still seemed unsure. "What are we going to do about Brooklyn?" Kurt asked.

"I don't know." Blaine sighed. "It's halfway through her senior year. I really don't want to start her at a new school. Being the new kid is hard enough, but being the pregnant new kid is really hard."

"What about online classes? Or homeschooling?" Kurt offered.

"I guess that's our best option." Blaine replied. Kurt sighed. He felt so bad for his little girl. The rest of the night was pretty calm. Max and Gabriel played nicely and were only up to about 11:30, so the sleepover didn't go that badly. Things were getting better. Kurt and Blaine just prayed that they stayed that


	8. Chapter 8

Brooklyn nervously held her hand to her large belly as she rode in the back seat of Kurt's car. Kurt and Rachel were up front talking endlessly about Rachel's upcoming show, but Brooklyn was doing her best to ignore them. All that she cared about was how this ultrasound was going to go, if the baby was going to be healthy, and what sex the baby was. She had tried to get Blaine to come with her, but he said that he had a few other things to do, so Kurt and Rachel had decided to go instead. When they reached the obstetrician's office, Kurt, Brooklyn, and Rachel walked in and took a seat in the waiting room. They waited for a few moments before a nurse called Brooklyn's name.

"Brooklyn Anderson-Hummel?" She said. Brooklyn took a deep breath and then put on a smile as she eased herself up out of the seat and walked back into the room. "You can get onto the bed and Dr. King will be in soon to check you out." she replied. Brooklyn nodded and tried to hop up onto the bed, but she couldn't. Rachel and Kurt grabbed her hands and helped get her up onto the bed. Brooklyn muttered a quiet "thank you". Honestly, she was a little embarrassed that she was too big to even get herself up on a bed. They waited for a few minutes before they heard a knock on the door and Dr. King walked in. Dr. King was a short woman with blonde hair that went down to her shoulders. She had a strong southern accent and from what Brooklyn could tell was pretty stubborn.

"How are we doing today?" She asked.

"Pretty good. I'm getting a little too big for my taste." Brooklyn confessed.

"Believe me, you are still underweight for a pregnant woman." Mr. King told her. "Now, let's take a peek at that baby of yours." She sat down on a rolling chair that was next to the large bed and sonogram machine. Then, she turned to Brooklyn and pulled her shirt up to reveal her bare stomach. "This is going to be cold." Dr. King warned. Brooklyn shivered as the cool gel plopped onto her stomach. "Now, let's see if we can find a heartbeat. Dr. King moved the machine over Brooklyn's stomach and stopped when she headed a thump-thump- noise. "Here's the heartbeat." Dr. King said.

"It's stable right?" Brooklyn asked.

"Yes, your baby has a very healthy little heart." Dr King said with a smile. "Would you like to know the sex of the baby?" she asked. Brooklyn looked over to Kurt and Rachel who nodded their heads.

"I guess so." Brooklyn replied.

"Okay…" Dr King replied as she moved the machine. "Here you have two little feet, ten little fingers, and if you look right there, I think she has your nose."

"Did you say she?" Brooklyn asked. "It's a girl!" she exclaimed excitedly. Kurt and Rachel smiled brightly and hugged one another. Dr. King smiled back and printed out a few of the sonogram pictures and handed them to Brooklyn.

"Here's your first picture of your baby girl." Brooklyn smiled but then looked down. She was happy, but still she felt a little upset. She still wasn't sure if she was ready to be a mother. Dr. King wiped the remain gel off of Brooklyn's stomach and then they left. They drove home and once again Brooklyn was quiet, while Kurt and Rachel talked endlessly about the baby. When they got home, Blaine was getting on his coat to go somewhere.

"Where are you going Dad?" She asked.

"Just to the grocery store." Blaine said in a weak voice. He was having one of his migraines that had become so frequent at the beginning of this year.

"Can I go with you?" She asked.

"I guess so, if you want to." Blaine replied. Brooklyn nodded and followed her father out of their apartment building and onto the streets. The market was just a few blocks away so they decided to just walk. Blaine, despite the fatigue he felt, walked quickly because it was so cold. They go into the market and grabbed a cart. They walked down the aisles and didn't really talk.

"My appointment went really well." Brooklyn said.

"That's good." Blaine said as he looked up and down the selves for all the things they needed.

"The baby is really healthy." She added. "It's a girl." Blaine nodded, but he was beginning to feel worse. He was starting to struggle to breathe normally. Through the haze on his eyes he could see Brooklyn showing his something. It was a little black picture, but he just couldn't connect the word to the thing. Nothing was working. He felt the heartburn that he was so used to, but this time it was about five times worse.

"Daddy, is something wrong?" Brooklyn asked as she looked at the paling figure that was her father. Blaine couldn't hear her. His chest was burning and throbbing and he couldn't breathe or hear anything. Soon there were large black spots in front of his eyes and he couldn't hold on anymore. He lost his grip on the cart and went plummeting down to the floor which collided with his head. Brooklyn practically threw herself to her father on the ground.

"Daddy! Daddy!" She yelled, but Blaine didn't respond. She put her head to his chest and could tell that he wasn't breathing anymore. "Help! Help! Someone help me! Someone call 911" Brooklyn screamed. The manager called 911, while Brooklyn positioned herself over Blaine and started CPR. She couldn't lose her Daddy. She couldn't be a mother without both of her fathers on her side.

Chapter 9: Chapter 9  
As Brooklyn continued to palpate Blaine's chest the tears streamed down her didn't know how much longer she could do this. She really just wanted the paramedics to arrive.

"Hold on honey, I'm sure they're almost here." A nice woman who happened to be in the market said to Brooklyn. Brooklyn heard her, but made no indication to signal that she did. The only thing that she could think about was that her father's heart wasn't beating and she was the only thing keeping him from dying. Finally, she heard the sound of sirens and two paramedics with a stretcher ran in. Brooklyn got off of Blaine as the female paramedic took her spot and continued CPR. The other paramedic got the paddles ready. He bent down and told the woman to remove her hands as charged the paddles and then pressed them to Blaine's chest. After, he bent down and placed his ear onto Blaine's chest.

"I hear a heartbeat, but it's faint. We need to get him to the hospital." He said. They strapped Blaine onto stretcher and began wheeling him out of the market.

"Honey, you can ride with us in the ambulance." the female paramedic replied. Brooklyn nodded her head and followed the paramedic and got into the ambulance. The ride to the hospital was quiet. Blaine was still unconscious and the only sounds Brooklyn could hear was the faint beeping of his weak heart. When they finally arrived a doctor met them at the door of the ER and ran into a trauma room to assess his injuries. Brooklyn was left standing in the waiting room. She pulled out her cell phone and dialed the house number. Kurt picked up the phone.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Papa…" Brooklyn whimpered.

"Brooklyn? honey? What's wrong?" Kurt asked.

"It's Daddy. He- he just collapsed in the supermarket. We're at New York Memorial Hospital." Brooklyn told him. Kurt could barely speak, but he managed to stutter out, "I'll be right there."

After hanging up the phone, Kurt called Rachel and asked her to watch Gabriel. he couldn't handle being there for Blaine and trying to meet Gabriel's every whim. She agreed immediately and rushed over to the house. As soon as Rachel got in the door, Kurt grabbed his keys and made a break for it. It had been a half an hour since Brooklyn's call and in that time anything could have happened to Blaine. He drove quickly down to the hospital and looked frantically around the waiting room for Brooklyn.

"Papa!" Brooklyn cried as she ran into her father's arms. Kurt held his little girl in his arms and comforted her.

"Have they said anything?" he asked.

"No, they're still working on getting him stabilized. I've been sitting here all alone." Brooklyn said. Kurt rubbed his daughters back, took her hand and led her back to the seats against the wall. They sat there in silence until finally, a doctor came out to them.

"Family of Blaine Anderson-Hummel?" he called. Kurt and Brooklyn stood up and walked over to him.

"Blaine is my husband. What's wrong with him?" Kurt asked frantically.

"Blaine had a heart attack." The doctor told them. That didn't make any sense. Blaine was only forty-four years old. He shouldn't be having heart attacks. "We've discovered that Blaine has a condition called atrial fibrillation. It's a condition that makes the heart beat irregularly, so when that happens Blaine's heart can't work properly. That's what caused the heart attack." the doctor added. "But, you shouldn't worry. We have many routes that we can take to treat this."

"Can we see him?" Kurt asked.

"He's resting, but yes. You can go in." the doctor replied. Brooklyn and Kurt nodded and walked into the room. Blaine was lying in the hospital bed. He looked pale and had oxygen tubes in his nose. They walked to the edge of his bed. Kurt sat down in the chair next to him as Brooklyn looked at him and cried. Blaine's eyelids started to flutter and he woke up. He saw Kurt next to him and Brooklyn crying.

"It's okay honey. I'm okay." He muttered weakly. Brooklyn continued to cry and he smiled at her and patted the bed as he scooted over. She slowly pulled herself up onto the bed and leaned into Blaine's side. Blaine combed his fingers through her hair and kissed her forehead. "I'm okay." he repeated. He looked over at Kurt and smiled in an attempt to tell him that he truly was okay. Then, he reached his hand down and placed it on Brooklyn's belly. "Hi baby." he said. Brooklyn looked up at her father and smiled and he smiled back. Who would have thought that their relationship would be rekindled in a hospital?

A different doctor, the cardiologist, walked into Blaine's room about an hour later. "Mr, Anderson-Hummel, we have diagnosed you with atrial fibrillation. I think that the best course of treatment is to put you on a drug called Propafenone. It'll control the condition and keep your heart working correctly."

"How long will I have to stay here?" Blaine asked.

"Just two days so that we can monitor you." the cardiologist told him. "I'll come back and check on you later." he said before walking out of the room. The rest of the night Brooklyn stayed with Blaine. Kurt had gone home to relieve Rachel from watching Gabe, but Brooklyn wouldn't leave. The nurses offered to get her a cot, but she didn't want to leave her dad's side.

"Daddy, I'm sorry that I got pregnant." She whispered. Blaine kissed her forehead and look her in the eyes.

"No, honey. I'm sorry. I know I overreacted and I can see that you are handling this responsibly. Your Papa's right, no matter what, we're behind you." Blaine told her. "I love you Brookie."

"I love you too Daddy." Brooklyn replied. "Don't ever scare me like that again."  
"I'm not going anywhere." Blaine said. "I'm staying right here."


	9. Chapter 9

As Brooklyn continued to palpate Blaine's chest the tears streamed down her didn't know how much longer she could do this. She really just wanted the paramedics to arrive.

"Hold on honey, I'm sure they're almost here." A nice woman who happened to be in the market said to Brooklyn. Brooklyn heard her, but made no indication to signal that she did. The only thing that she could think about was that her father's heart wasn't beating and she was the only thing keeping him from dying. Finally, she heard the sound of sirens and two paramedics with a stretcher ran in. Brooklyn got off of Blaine as the female paramedic took her spot and continued CPR. The other paramedic got the paddles ready. He bent down and told the woman to remove her hands as charged the paddles and then pressed them to Blaine's chest. After, he bent down and placed his ear onto Blaine's chest.

"I hear a heartbeat, but it's faint. We need to get him to the hospital." He said. They strapped Blaine onto stretcher and began wheeling him out of the market.

"Honey, you can ride with us in the ambulance." the female paramedic replied. Brooklyn nodded her head and followed the paramedic and got into the ambulance. The ride to the hospital was quiet. Blaine was still unconscious and the only sounds Brooklyn could hear was the faint beeping of his weak heart. When they finally arrived a doctor met them at the door of the ER and ran into a trauma room to assess his injuries. Brooklyn was left standing in the waiting room. She pulled out her cell phone and dialed the house number. Kurt picked up the phone.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Papa…" Brooklyn whimpered.

"Brooklyn? honey? What's wrong?" Kurt asked.

"It's Daddy. He- he just collapsed in the supermarket. We're at New York Memorial Hospital." Brooklyn told him. Kurt could barely speak, but he managed to stutter out, "I'll be right there."

After hanging up the phone, Kurt called Rachel and asked her to watch Gabriel. he couldn't handle being there for Blaine and trying to meet Gabriel's every whim. She agreed immediately and rushed over to the house. As soon as Rachel got in the door, Kurt grabbed his keys and made a break for it. It had been a half an hour since Brooklyn's call and in that time anything could have happened to Blaine. He drove quickly down to the hospital and looked frantically around the waiting room for Brooklyn.

"Papa!" Brooklyn cried as she ran into her father's arms. Kurt held his little girl in his arms and comforted her.

"Have they said anything?" he asked.

"No, they're still working on getting him stabilized. I've been sitting here all alone." Brooklyn said. Kurt rubbed his daughters back, took her hand and led her back to the seats against the wall. They sat there in silence until finally, a doctor came out to them.

"Family of Blaine Anderson-Hummel?" he called. Kurt and Brooklyn stood up and walked over to him.

"Blaine is my husband. What's wrong with him?" Kurt asked frantically.

"Blaine had a heart attack." The doctor told them. That didn't make any sense. Blaine was only forty-four years old. He shouldn't be having heart attacks. "We've discovered that Blaine has a condition called atrial fibrillation. It's a condition that makes the heart beat irregularly, so when that happens Blaine's heart can't work properly. That's what caused the heart attack." the doctor added. "But, you shouldn't worry. We have many routes that we can take to treat this."

"Can we see him?" Kurt asked.

"He's resting, but yes. You can go in." the doctor replied. Brooklyn and Kurt nodded and walked into the room. Blaine was lying in the hospital bed. He looked pale and had oxygen tubes in his nose. They walked to the edge of his bed. Kurt sat down in the chair next to him as Brooklyn looked at him and cried. Blaine's eyelids started to flutter and he woke up. He saw Kurt next to him and Brooklyn crying.

"It's okay honey. I'm okay." He muttered weakly. Brooklyn continued to cry and he smiled at her and patted the bed as he scooted over. She slowly pulled herself up onto the bed and leaned into Blaine's side. Blaine combed his fingers through her hair and kissed her forehead. "I'm okay." he repeated. He looked over at Kurt and smiled in an attempt to tell him that he truly was okay. Then, he reached his hand down and placed it on Brooklyn's belly. "Hi baby." he said. Brooklyn looked up at her father and smiled and he smiled back. Who would have thought that their relationship would be rekindled in a hospital?

A different doctor, the cardiologist, walked into Blaine's room about an hour later. "Mr, Anderson-Hummel, we have diagnosed you with atrial fibrillation. I think that the best course of treatment is to put you on a drug called Propafenone. It'll control the condition and keep your heart working correctly."

"How long will I have to stay here?" Blaine asked.

"Just two days so that we can monitor you." the cardiologist told him. "I'll come back and check on you later." he said before walking out of the room. The rest of the night Brooklyn stayed with Blaine. Kurt had gone home to relieve Rachel from watching Gabe, but Brooklyn wouldn't leave. The nurses offered to get her a cot, but she didn't want to leave her dad's side.

"Daddy, I'm sorry that I got pregnant." She whispered. Blaine kissed her forehead and look her in the eyes.

"No, honey. I'm sorry. I know I overreacted and I can see that you are handling this responsibly. Your Papa's right, no matter what, we're behind you." Blaine told her. "I love you Brookie."

"I love you too Daddy." Brooklyn replied. "Don't ever scare me like that again."  
"I'm not going anywhere." Blaine said. "I'm staying right here."


	10. Chapter 10

The day that Blaine comes home is a hectic mess. Brooklyn, who didn't have many friends left, was actually asked to go to a friend's house. Initially, she had told her friend no, but both Blaine and Kurt insisted that she call her friend back and tell her that she could go. Kurt was positive that he could watch Gabriel and take care of Blaine. It couldn't be that hard.

After Blaine was discharged, Kurt helped him into the car and Gabriel crawled into the back. "Put your seatbelt on, bud" Kurt said. He knew that Gabriel often had trouble with that, but he figured it was worth a try. He got into the driver seat just in time for Gabriel to say, "Papa, I can't get it. I need help." Kurt sighed and got out and buckled his son in and then hurried around to get back into the driver's seat. He drove home and parked in their parking garage. Once inside, Gabriel insisted on taking the stairs, but three flights was way too much for Blaine's heart.

"No bud, we have to take the elevator. It's too hard for Daddy to climb all of those stairs." Kurt told him. Gabriel frowned and crossed his arms.

"But, I don't want to take the elevator. I want to take the stairs." He pouted. Kurt pressed the elevator button and he and Blaine climbed in.

"Gabriel, if you do not get in this elevator by the time I count to three you are getting a privilege taken away."Kurt warned. Gabriel planted his feet. "1...2...3…" When Kurt hit three Gabriel bolted the other way to go up the stairs. Kurt was blown away. Gabriel had never been blatantly defiant. "Just ride up. I'll meet you up there." Kurt said before leaving the elevator and chasing his son up the stairs. After running three flights of stairs, Kurt was struggling to breath. When he reached their apartment Blaine and Gabriel were already there. He opened the door to their apartment and helped Blaine to the couch. Then, he went to deal with Gabriel.

Gabriel was in his room playing when Kurt walked in. "Gabriel, come over here now." Kurt said in a low voice.

"No. I'm playing." he replied.

"Gabriel, I am not kidding. Get over here now." Kurt said. Gabriel looked up and gave Kurt this evil glare and stomped over. "I want you to get me your sticker chart." Kurt said.

"No! It's mine!" he yelled.

"You did not listen to me, so you need a punishment. Get me your sticker chart." Kurt told him again. Gabriel growled, he actually growled, but he did go over and grab his chart. Kurt took off three stickers and threw them into the trash can and then handed the chart back over to Gabriel.

"Listen, Daddy is sick and I need to take care of him today. I need you to be good, so I can focus on him." Kurt said. Gabriel nodded as a sign that he heard him and Kurt left. Blaine was sitting on the couch in a very awkward position that couldn't be comfortable. Kurt went over and gently shook him. Blaine slowly woke up.

"Hey honey, you don't look very comfortable. How about we get you into bed." Kurt said. Blaine nodded and leaned onto Kurt as he sleepily lumbered off down the hallway. Kurt helped him into bed and then pulled the covered up. "You get some rest and I'll be back in a fever hours to give you your medications." Kurt told him as he placed a kiss onto his forehead. After, he left the bedroom, Kurt looked around the house. He had a list of things to do. Isabelle needed his work for the magazine. The kitchen and the living room was a mess, not to mention the bathrooms. The laundry needed to get done and on top of that he still had to take care of his sick husband and watch his autistic son. He was just really overwhelmed. He decided to start with the work for Vogue. He sat down at his laptop and tried to focus on the column that needed to get done, but he just couldn't. He was worrying about anything and everything. He honestly didn't want to do anything, but worry, but he forced himself to.

Around eight o'clock, Brooklyn came home from her friends house. The house was cleaned, almost perfect, but her father was not. Kurt looked exhausted. This was the exact reason why she didn't want to go to her friends house. Brooklyn walked over and grabbed her father's shoulders

"Papa, why don't you go lay down with Daddy? You look exhausted." Brooklyn said.

"No, I still need to cook dinner for Gabriel." Kurt said his eyes fluttering as he tried to stay awake.

"I'll do that." Brooklyn said as he directed her father down the hallway. "You just take a nap." She told him as she forced him into the bed. Blaine was slightly awake, so she smiled and gave him a hello as she covered Kurt up with some blankets. Kurt seemed to fall asleep in a sec and Brooklyn laughed. She had always known her father really well. Then, she walked back out to the kitchen. She opened the freezer and grabbed an oven ready pizza and popped it in the oven. She sat down on the sofa and turned on some TV while she waited the ten minutes for the pizza to bake. When the timer sounded, she got the pizza out of the oven and slice it up and then walked down to Gabriel's room.

"Hey, I made pizza." She said. "You want some?" Gabriel nodded and followed his sister out into the kitchen. She got him a slice and a drink and then got herself one as well and they sat down at the table. Brooklyn knew pizza was one of Gabriel's favorite foods, so he was happy as he eat.

When they were finished eating Brooklyn asked Gabriel if he wanted to play a board game. Gabriel told her yes and then grabbed Monopoly, which was his favorite game. They set it up on the coffee table in the living room.

"Are you going to keep the baby in your stomach?" Gabriel asked.

" I don't know right now buddy." Brooklyn replied. This was not a talk that she hoped to have with her little brother.

"My friend at school, his older sister had a baby and now he's an uncle. He says it's really cool. I want to be an uncle. Plus, where would the baby go if you didn't want it?" Gabriel said.

"Well, I would put the baby up for adoption and if everything goes right, Aunt Rachel would adopt my baby." Brooklyn said.

"No, no, that's a horrible idea." Gabriel replied.

"What? Why?" Brooklyn asked, astounded by her brother's answer.

"I love Aunt Rachel, but she is really is annoying. No baby deserves that." Gabriel replied. Brooklyn laughed. "You would be a way better Mom." he told her.

"Okay, I'll think about it bud." Brooklyn said. It was astounding that her little brother had more faith in her than she had in herself. But, maybe that was the push that she needed to finally make a decision.


	11. Chapter 11

Something that Brooklyn never wanted was a baby shower...but she got one anyway. Rachel had insisted that it was absolutely necessary. Brooklyn knew that this wasn't really about her. If Rachel got her way, she'd be getting the baby so in theory she'd get all of the gifts as well. Brooklyn just didn't want to be bothered. She was two weeks away from her due date and just felt huge and exhausted. Plus, she didn't have many friends left so the majority in attendance would be Rachel's friends.

"Papa, I don't want a baby shower." Brooklyn moaned to Kurt as he continued cooking food for the party.

"I know, but you know your Aunt Rachel. When she gets it in her head that she's going to do something, it usually happens." Kurt replied.

"But, this isn't even about me. It's about her." Brooklyn retorted. "I'm starting to think that maybe Gabriel was right." she muttered.

"Just hang in there honey." Kurt told her. "It'll only be for a few hours." Brooklyn sighed and went down the hallway to her room to lie down. Meanwhile, Rachel had just arrived. Her arms were full of pink streamers and cups, plates…pretty much anything in baby pink that you could buy at a party store.

"Are you ready for this? This is going to be so much fun!" She said to Kurt. Kurt gave her a fake smile and helped her to set up. When Brooklyn woke up from her nap, she went into the living room and it looked like someone had thrown up a bottle of pepto bismol all over her living room.

"Brooklyn! Doesn't it look great!" Rachel practically yelled. Brooklyn smiled and placed her hand over her huge stomach as the baby kicked.

"I know. You can tell that it's horrible and you can't even see it." She muttered to the baby after Rachel walked away.

"Blaine! Stop eating the food!"Kurt yelled at his husband who sneaked into the kitchen and was currently picking his way through all the food on the counter.

"Hey! I'm leaving and I don't get any of this." he argued.

"Just leave and take your son to the zoo before he has a tantrum because your a minute late." Kurt yelled back. Blaine rolled his eyes and yelled down the hallway for Gabriel. He came bounding down the hallway ready to leave.

"Bye baby." Gabriel said as he placed a kiss on Brooklyn's stomach. Kurt, Blaine, and Brooklyn were surprised at Gabriel's actions but they figured they shouldn't question it.

"Come on Dad! Let's go!" Gabriel said.

"Okay buddy, I'm coming.' Blaine replied with a laugh. He looked to Brooklyn who looked like she was in absolute hell. "Hang in there. Do you want a souvenir from the zoo?" he asked.

"Food preferably." Brooklyn replied.

"You got it honey." Blaine said as he pressed a kiss to her forehead and then left to catch up to Gabriel. Brooklyn sighed and tried to mentally prepare herself for the rest of the day. About an hour later, guests started showing up, most of whom Brooklyn didn't know. The only people that she actually recognized were Grandma Carole and Miss Isabelle, her father's boss. She stuck by them mostly. The rest of those people weren't there for her anyway. After everyone had eaten, which was the only part of the whole party that Brooklyn enjoyed, they started playing stupid baby shower games.

The first game consisted of passing around brown paper bags with different baby related items in them. You then had to guess what they were.

"This is so stupid." Brooklyn said to Carole. "Who decided that this was fun?"

"I don't know, but they must have been pretty stupid." Carole told her, which was successful in making her granddaughter laugh. After that was over, they had to do a baby related word search, which was so easy that Brooklyn finished it in about five minutes. Then, finally, they got to the gift opening process. Brooklyn had managed to stay out of the spotlight so far, but now she had no choice. She had to sit in the stupid chair in the front of the room while Rachel plopped every single bow onto her head and then giggled. Brooklyn wanted to stab her with the plastic knife that was just out of her reach...unfortunately.

She opened package after package. Each one was either baby clothing or some other baby related item. Brooklyn looked around. She had two piles of clothing and four packs of pacifiers. Why did she need that many pacifiers? Everything was just beginning to feel overwhelming. She wasn't ready to do this. She didn't want to be a mother, but she didn't want to give her baby away either. She was just stuck and suddenly felt very hot. She finished open the last package and set it aside so she could stand up. She walked over to Kurt.

"I need to leave for a little. I-I just need a moment to myself." Brooklyn told him as she fanned herself because she was so hot. Did someone turn the heat up or something?

"Do you want me to come with you?" Kurt asked her while looking very concerned for his daughter.

"No, I just a moment to myself. I'll be back in like fifteen minutes. I promise." Brooklyn said as she grabbed the keys from the basket and headed out to the parking garage. She got into the drivers seat and started the car and then drove out. She got on the road and tried to focus, but it was hard because of the internal panic going on in her head.

She just didn't know what to do anymore. She wasn't ready for any of this. While trying to calm herself down she didn't notice the car speeding through the intersection. She was awakened by a car horn and then a huge crash as the other car plummeted into her and sent her flying in the opposite direction. She tried to control her car, but it was not use. Anything she did was useless against the momentum that the other car had provided. Finally the car stopped, but only because it hit a large wooden telephone pole. Brooklyn was tossed forward, her stomach colliding with the steering wheel and her head against the dashboard. She tried to hold on as the darkness threaten to take over. Everything was really hazy but she could see the red blood on her hands and on her stomach. She tried to move, but couldn't. The darkness had won as Brooklyn fell unconscious.


	12. Chapter 12

An hour had passed since Brooklyn left and Kurt was beginning to worry. He had called her cell phone multiple times,but there was no answer. All of the baby shower guests had left except for Rachel and Carole.

"I'm sure she's fine, Kurt." Rachel said as she put a soothing hand on his back. Kurt took a deep breath as the panicked feelings he was having threaten to escape.

"I'm just going to call her one more time." Kurt said as he walked away. He dialed Brooklyn's number and the phone rang. Then suddenly he heard a "hello," from the other end.

"Brooklyn?" Kurt asked excitedly.

"No, I'm sorry. The young woman who's phone this was has been in a car accident. I'm a paramedic and we are currently transferring her to New York Medical Center." Kurt nearly dropped the phone. Why did this have to happen to them? He heard the phone hang up so Kurt did too.

"Kurt? What is it?"Carole asked seeing her son's pale horrified face.

"Brooklyn was in a car accident. I-I need to get to the hospital and call Blaine." Kurt said quickly.

"Okay, honey, take a breath. I'll drive to the hospital and you can call Blaine. He'll meet us at the hospital with Gabriel." Carole said calmly. Kurt nodded and she and Rachel followed him out to the parking garage. Carole got into the driver's seat while Rachel got in the back to help keep Kurt calm. During the ride, Kurt dialed Blaine's number.

"Hey honey." Blaine answered.

"Okay, I need you to stay calm when I tell you this because I don't want you to have another heart attack." Kurt began

"Kurt, what happened?" Blaine asked.

"Brooklyn was in a car accident. They're taking her to New York Medical Center." Kurt said.

"Is she alright? Is the baby okay?" Blaine asked.

"I don't know. I just need you to meet me at the hospital. I can't do this without you." Kurt whimpered.

"I'll be there babe." Blaine said. "I love you."

"I love you too." Kurt said as Carole pulled into a parking spot in the hospital parking garage. They got out of the car and hurried inside. Kurt walked over to an information desk.

"I'm looking for Brooklyn Anderson-Hummel." he said.

"She's still in surgery." the nurse replied. "I'll have a doctor come and talk to you when they're finished." Kurt nodded and took a seat in the familiar waiting area. Blaine and Gabriel arrived about ten minutes later. Kurt ran and embraced his husband.

"Where is she?" Blaine asked.

"Still in surgery." Kurt replied.

"I"ll go and see how she's doing." Blaine said. "I'll talk to the chief and get privileges." Blaine said. "Gabriel, go sit with Papa." Then, Blaine raced off. He went to where the OR's were and looked into each door until he found Brooklyn's. The chief was inside the OR. He grabbed a mask and placed it over mouth as he entered the OR.

"Baby is out, but I believe that there's some internal bleeding." the doctor operating on Brooklyn said.

"Blaine? What are you doing in here?" The chief asked.

"I-I just...my daughter." he stuttered out as he looked at the incubator that his granddaughter was in.

"She's fine, but you shouldn't be here." the chief said.

"Who's doing the surgery on her?" Blaine asked pointing to the baby.

"Dr. Garrison is the pediatric surgeon on call." The chief replied. Blaine sighed. He was so much better than him.

"Please, sir, give me privileges." Blaine begged. "I can operate way better than him and you know it. This is my granddaughter." The chief sighed and contemplated the option.

"Fine, you have privileges. Go and scrub in." The chief said.

"Thank you so much sir." Blaine said before racing off to find himself some scrubs. As soon as Blaine left, Brooklyn's monitors started going crazy.

"She's hemorrhaging. If we don't stop the bleeding, she's going to die." The chief said as he stepped in to help the doctor operating. They frantically tried to find the bleed and save Brooklyn's life.

Blaine ran back out into the waiting room as he searched for scrubs. Kurt saw him and ran on. "What's going on?" he asked.

"She's doing okay and the baby's born, but she has internal bleeding from the car accident. I'm doing the surgery. Grrr… I need scrubs. Where is the scrub machine?" Blaine growled as he raced off. He eventually found the scrubs machine and then scrubbed in. His granddaughter was under anesthesia and laying on the table. She walked up and looked at her tiny face.

"Please don't try anything funny. You have a mommy who needs you to live and two grandpas and an uncle." Blaine whispered to the baby. Then he prepared himself and made the first cut.

After eight long hours, Blaine was finished operating on the baby. She was strong and doing well. Brooklyn was out of surgery too. They had almost lost her, but somehow they found the bleed and repaired it. After that she stabilized. Both Brooklyn and the baby were in recovery now. Blaine was now sitting by his daughter's hospital bed holding her hand. Kurt had taken Gabriel home to get some sleep and Carole had gone with them. Rachel had stayed though.

About an hour after getting out of surgery, Brooklyn's eyes started to flutter. "Daddy?" he voice came out raspy. Blaine grabbed her a cup of water and helped her take a sip.

"Hey, honey. You're both okay." Blaine said.

"Where is she? I want to see her." Brooklyn replied.

"Okay, I'll go get her." Blaine replied. He walked down to the NICU and wheeled the incubator down the hallway. Rachel was in the room talking to Brooklyn. She moved the chair so Blaine could wheel the incubator up close to Brooklyn's bed. Rachel had a huge smile on her face as she looked at the baby's face.

At the sight of her daughter, Brooklyn started to cry. "She's so beautiful." she cried. Then, finally, everything was clear and made sense. This was her daughter and she couldn't give her away. She finally felt ready to be a mom. "I want to keep her." Brooklyn said with a huge smile on her face. Rachel's smile fell and tears filled her eyes. She had obviously been expecting for Brooklyn to want to give the baby to her.

"Excuse, I just need a minute." Rachel said as she raced out of the hospital room. Brooklyn felt bad for her Aunt, but she just couldn't stop smiling. Her daughter was just so beautiful. Blaine took a seat on Brooklyn's bed.

"If you're going to keep her, she needs a name." Blaine said. "Do you have one in mind?" Brooklyn though for a moment.

'Peyton, Peyton Elizabeth." Brooklyn replied.

"That's beautiful honey.' Blaine replied. Brooklyn smiled at her father. They may have had a hard night, but now everything was just so peaceful, and so perfect.


	13. Chapter 13

About a week later, Brooklyn and Peyton were ready to go home. Both of their incisions were healing well and they had both been stable for days. During that time, Kurt and Blaine had set up all of Peyton's stuff in Brooklyn's room. Brooklyn was actually lucky that she had the baby shower or they wouldn't have had anything for Peyton. Gabriel, surprisingly was really excited. He was telling all of his friends at school that he was an uncle and overall was just on top of the world.

"Daddy, can you help me up?" Brooklyn asked as she tried to get out of the hospital bed. She was dressed in normal clothes for the first time in a week. Her abdomen was still very sore and it was hard to get around. Blaine hurried over to his daughter and gingerly took her hands and helped her stand up. She walked over to the wheelchair in the corner of the room and sat down.

"Do you have everything?" Blaine asked. Brooklyn nodded.

"All of my bags are packed. We just need to go down to the nursery and get my little girl." She said with a smile. Blaine nodded and pushed Brooklyn down the once familiar hallways. After doing the surgery on Peyton, the chief had offered Blaine his job back, but he had turned him down. He had already sent his resume to other hospitals and private practice in New York. After the year that they family had had, he wanted nothing more than to have a fresh start. He would rather help his daughter and find a better place to work. Blaine wheeled Brooklyn into the nursery and the nurse on call smiled. She grabbed Peyton from her bassinet and nestled her into her mommy's arms. She was dressed in an adorable purple sleeper that said, "I love my Grandpas" that Carole had given her at the baby shower.

"Hi precious girl." Brooklyn cooed. The baby yawned and blinked her pretty blue eyes up at her mother. After that Blaine, Brooklyn, and Peyton walked out to the front of the hospital. Blaine brought the car around and parked. Brooklyn handed Peyton to Blaine as she got in the back of the car next to the new pink carseat. Blaine walked around to the other side of the car and placed Peyton in the car seat. He maneuvered her tiny arms through the seat belts and buckled her in. Then he got in the drivers seat and drove home. Peyton was pretty good on the way home. She only cried once, but Brooklyn was able to sooth her with a pacifier. Blaine had a feeling that pacifier would be a god send later one. The first night was never an easy one.

When they got home, they were greeted by Kurt and Gabriel who had hung up a banner that said, "Welcome home Peyton!" Brooklyn smiled at her very excited brother as he ran up to her to look at his niece.

"Can I hold her Brooklyn?" he asked nicely.

"Sure, but you have to sit down, okay?" She said. Gabriel nodded and raced over to couch. Brooklyn walked over slowly and then placed Peyton into Gabriel's arms. Gabriel's face lit up and he bent down and kissed her tiny forehead. Peyton started to squirm and fuss. The her lower lip began to tremble and she let out a loud wail. Gabriel looked frantic. He didn't know what to do.

"Did I do something?" He asked. Kurt bent down and took Peyton from his arms.

"No, honey, she's probably just hungry." Kurt said. "I'll go make her a bottle." he said before disappearing into the kitchen. Brooklyn eased herself down onto the sofa and grabbed her laptop. She had so much work to make-up for school, but she'd be technically done with the classes in just a few weeks. She was ready to be finished with school, so she started to work. In the kitchen, Kurt sat at the table with Peyton in his arms. The happy little girl gurgled as she sucked down the formula in the bottle and slowly started to fall asleep. Blaine came into the kitchen and smiled at his husband. "I've missed holding a baby this little." Kurt said as he stared down at Peyton's porcelain doll features.

"Yeah, It's been 10 years." Blaine laughed. Suddenly Blaine's cell phone rang and he picked it up. "Hello?"

"Yes, Dr. Anderson-Hummel. This is Dr. Shepherd calling from New York Medical Family Practice."

"Oh, yes. Hello Dr. Shepherd." Blaine said excitedly.

"I'm calling today to offer you a position at our practice. We've been looking for a good pediatrician since our last one moved away. We think that you may be a right fit for our practice." Dr. Shepherd replied.

"Oh my goodness, yes. I'd love that. Thank you so much." Blaine said.

"We'll see you next week Dr. Anderson-Hummel." Dr. Shepherd replied before hanging up. Blaine put the phone down and yelled, "I got it!"

"Shh be quiet." Kurt warned. "You'll wake the baby up. What did you get?"

"I sent my resume to a private practice looking for a pediatrician and I got the job. I didn't think that I would get it, but I did!" Blaine exclaimed.

"That's wonderful honey." Kurt said as he stood up and pressed a kissed him on the lips. "Our luck is really changing. We have two beautiful children and a gorgeous granddaughter. We both have good jobs and we're finally a big, happy, family." Blaine smiled and embraced his husband. He was right. This year had been one huge rollercoaster of ups and downs, but in the end everything had turned out amazing. In just a few weeks, Brooklyn was graduate from high school. Gabriel was making huge strides with his autism. Blaine finally had a good job. Everyone was healthy and they had a new baby to spoil and love. Life couldn't get any better. It was finally the end of a long journey that seemed like it had just begun.


End file.
